


A.M. Feeding

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [16]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Your motherly duties run like clockwork.





	A.M. Feeding

The sudden awareness that the house is very still, and the warmth has disappeared from your bedside, you awake with a deep breath, “Roman?”

It’s 4:30 am, and you’re sure your three-month-old is starving; you briefly wonder if he’s in the bathroom as your feet slide into your slippers and head for the nursery. Hearing a hushed, deep whisper, you stop short of the room and peek in through the slightly ajar door.

Roman is rocking your daughter in his arms, feeding her a bottle and smiling down at her, “How’d I get so lucky, huh? You and your mama…” Sniffing the child’s head, he places a kiss on her soft skin and vows, “Never worry about anything, baby girl, I’m always going to protect you and your mother…always.”


End file.
